


Struggles of sleep

by dreamchassers



Category: CIX (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23141452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamchassers/pseuds/dreamchassers
Summary: Whether it is the fear of going off the diet you have been prescribed with.Or the fear of a sudden cancellation in your debutEveryone has to experience uncertainty once.But together, it's easier.
Relationships: Kim Seunghun/Kim Yonghee
Kudos: 26





	Struggles of sleep

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this story ^^ Please leave Kudos to motivate me to write more~

He shouldn’t be awake now. The first dance practice for their debut song is tomorrow, but he feels much-unwanted stress to even consider sleeping.

But here he is. 2 am, scribbling messily on to his tablet the solutions to some maths questions he found online. It’s sort of calming to him, doing something so mundane.

“Yong…Hee?”

A voice called out to him sleepily from the hallway.

He tilted his head while being puzzled at how someone other than him would even be awake right now.

“Ah, Seunghun hyung…I’m sorry for staying up late. I’ll go to sleep now”.

Yonghee quickly turned off the tablet and stood up from the kitchen table before Seunghun’s hand gently pressed down on his shoulder.

“It’s fine, you can continue doing whatever you’re in the middle of…”

The older muttered tiredly and started to fill up the kettle with fresh water.

“What are you doing being up so late?” Seunghun questions the other's odd action of staying up late.

Just like him.

“I’m doing maths”

Yonghee sheepishly reasoned out as he held ran his finger tips on the edges of his iPad and watched Seunghun wordlessly get a lemon from the fridge.

“and what are you doing..?

“Making tea. I’m also struggling to sleep”

Seunghun mentions as he sliced through the lemon and squeezed out the juice into 2 cups that were already lined with tea bags.

He rested his head on the kitchen table a stifled a yawn as he focused his eyes on the wall clock.

2:27 am.

He was tired but being all alone in his room made him uncomfortable, so he made himself comfy in the living room's couch. Watching the older be busy while he sprayed himself on the couch lazily.

“Do you want to drink some?”

Seunghun asks softly so that the others won’t wake up.

He quickly nodded yes and threw out the fact that he never really liked the tea that came in the form of teabags. It’s just something about them that was always too sour or bitter to enjoy.

But one sip was all he needed to notice it wasn’t all too bad.

It was sweet, flowery with the fresh citrus bursting through to lighten the taste. A familiar nostalgic taste he has not had in a while.

“Wait, did you add Honey to this?”

Yonghee questioned as he turned his attention away from the freshly made tea.

“Our dietitian said I shouldn’t take so much sugar...”

He pouted as he gets reminded by the lecture after the lady had pestered him on seeing him eat a single macaron

“Yonghee it’s fine. It is only honey. She’s not here right now so that means you can continue drinking it”

Seunghun interrupted the younger boy with a reassuring smile as he took a sip from his mug. Yonghee nods slightly in response and finished the tea Pressing his hands together to savor the last of the warmth from the mug before placing it on the coffee table.

He hesitated at first seeing the other boy looking on to the ground in deep thought.

But decided the swallow up his pride and rest his head on Seunghun’s shoulder.

“What are you thinking about Hyung?”

Yonghee asked in his sweetest tone and he wrapped his arms around Seunghun. Smiling innocently at the older.

“The debut, what if something really bad happens?”

Seunghun let out another sigh and ran his hand nervously into his messed up hair.

“I’m not sure where to go if this fails”

He continued and ended with another sigh.

“Hyung, If we worry over something we can’t control. We won’t live happily. So just…Don’t think about it so much”

Yonghee tries to hush Seunghun as he closed his eyes and nuzzled the boy’s shoulder then yawned loudly.

“It’s not the world’s best advice. But that’s all I could think of now”

He apologized and blinked to try to stay awake as long as he could

“I’ll take note ” Seunghun chuckled and waited for a response.

To only see Yonghee sleeping soundly on his shoulder. 

Completely unaware of what is happening any longer.

_“ah cute~”_

He older boy thought to himself as Yonghee starts to whimper when he tried to stand up.

Only to make the shorter rest their face on his chest and have hug him more tightly.

Seeing as he didn't really have a choice of escaping without disturbing, he closed his eyes and prepared to sleep too.

**_Another day closer to debut._ **

**_Another night being closer to each other._ **


End file.
